Trick or Treat
by The Swashbuckler
Summary: A Tyke Titan's Halloween. Read and Review! Thanks.
1. The Decision

**A/N: Standard Disclaimers Apply**

**A/N: I had this idea while I was writing "Metaphors and Similies," and had a good chuckle about it. Hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter One: The Decision.

Eight-year-old Melvina walked into the playroom, a dark blue towel wrapped high around her head. She nearly toppled over twice as she maneuvered around the messy room and chided the boys for not putting away their things, again. Not that she was any neater. Her fashion dolls cluttered a corner of the room, surrounded by hundreds of pairs of little plastic shoes. She plopped down in a shocking green bean bag chair and turned on the television.

"Whatcha doin' Melvin?"

"Hi, Teether," she said to the five-year-old boy who just peeked his head into the room. "I'm watching some cartoons."

"All right! Hey, what's that on your head?"

"A to-wel, _duh_…"

"Yeah, but why is it on your head?"

"I dyed my hair for Halloween tomorrow. It's part of my costume." She smiled and added with pride, "I'm going to be Raven! Have you figured out what you're going to be?"

"I'm going to be Plasmus!" Teether announced.

"You can't be Plasmus; he's a bad guy!" Melvin protested.

"So?"

"And he's gross and icky." Melvin shuddered and shook her arms dramatically.

"So?" Teether took great delight in making his older sister squirm.

"Well, you just can't be Plasmus," Melvin decided. "What about Nightwing?"

Teether shook his head.

"The Flash?"

"Nah, Timmy's going to be Kid Flash. I don't wanna be like him."

"Speedy?"

Teether shook his head and stomped his feet. "I wanna be Plasmus!"

Melvin rolled her eyes and looked to the ceiling. The towel slid back, and the girl caught the bundle just before it snapped her head back. She let out a long, exasperated sigh.

"Is something wrong in here?"

Teether and Melvin spun around. A young woman, wearing a long white cloak leaned against the doorway. She folded her arms across her chest, revealing her long sleeved, black leotard. Her shoulder length dark hair framed her face and a pair of deep violet eyes looked at the children.

"Raven!" the kids exclaimed happily.

Raven kneeled and opened her arms wide as the children rushed over to hug her. The witch's arms wrapped affectionately around the boy and girl and a smile spread across her face. The towel fell off Melvin's head, revealing wild stand out hair oddly streaked in blues and blacks. Raven stood and coiled a lock of Melvin's hair in her fingers.

"I hope this is only a rinse," she said kindly.

"You don't like it?" Melvin asked desperately.

"I'm flattered you wanted to dress like me tomorrow, Melvin. You look fine. Really, I can't wait to see you in your costumes."

"Miss Raven?" Teether asked. "Are you going to come with us tomorrow?"

Raven grinned gently. "I'm sorry, kids. We're going out on patrol tomorrow. Nightwing wants us out in case someone gets in trouble."

Teether suddenly fell into a fit of giggles, and Melvin sighed, perfecting her disgusted eye roll. Raven arched an eyebrow quizzically and looked to the little girl.

"Timmy said that you and Nightwing are well, boyfriend and girlfriend."

Teether sang, "Raven and Nightwing sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G…"

Raven looked to her shoes, hid a slight blush, and smiled broadly. "Well, I think Starfire would have something to say about that," she said trying not to laugh. She turned to the young boy and mussed his mop of blond hair. "So, Plasmus, huh? Can I ask why?"

"Because he's big, purple, and yucky," Teether said matter-of-factly.

Raven grinned, "Those are good enough reasons for me. But I think a Plasmus costume would be a little hard to make this late, Teether. Did you have a back up plan? You know that Nightwing always says that every hero should have a back up plan."

"Um," Teether put his finger to his mouth and struck an exaggerated thoughtful pose. "Miss Raven? Can I be Nightwing?"


	2. The Haul

**A/N: Standard Disclaimers Apply**

Chapter Two: The Haul

Nightwing circled the young heroes as if inspecting the troops. Melvin proudly wore a dark blue cloak made from a blue bed spread with a reasonable facsimile of Raven's brooch clasping it around her. She traded glances with the white cloaked witch standing at Nightwing's side. Timmy, a freckled, red haired boy, saluted. He wore a bright yellow sweatshirt with an appliqué red lightning bolt and red sweatpants. Teether had a black shirt with a blue bird on it, black pants, and a black domino mask. He glanced up to Nightwing and smiled proudly.

"Right," Nightwing announced. "You three have your bags?" The kids held each held out orange plastic pumpkin with their right hand. "Flashlights?" In unison, they showed the Titan's leader their Halloween themed flashlights. "Grown-up?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm here," a thin green-skinned teenager moaned. Garfield Logan stood next to the kids, and sighed.

Nightwing chuckled to himself, seeing through Changeling's act. "Okay, just a few more things. Rule number one?"

"Stick together," the kids said in unison.

"Rule number two?"

"Don't go to a house that doesn't have it's lights on or isn't decorated."

Nightwing nodded, "Rule number three?"

"Don't eat any candy until we get back home."

"Rule number four?"

"Listen to Mister Garfield."

Changeling visibly shuddered. The sound of the kids calling him "Mister" made him feel suddenly ancient.

"Rule number five?"

"Say 'Thank you!'"

Nightwing glanced over to Raven and grinned, "And rule number six?"

The kids traded worried looks and then looked back up to Nightwing hopefully. A wide smile spread across his face. "Have fun," he said warmly and patted each of them on the shoulder. As he came to Changeling, Nightwing shook the green Titan's hand.

"You got this?" Nightwing asked.

"Yeah, it's going to be cake."

Nightwing leaned back and crossed his arms. Raven kneeled and kissed the children's foreheads as they left.

"What, no smooch for me?" the former Beast Boy asked sarcastically.

"Not on your life, Garfield," Raven said, her lip curling into a sideways grin.

"You guys be careful," Changeling said as he walked out the door.

The October night air was calm, and a large Hunter's Moon hung low in the cloudless sky. The youngest Titans marveled at the wild assortment of colors, costumes and characters around them. Changeling walked them through an older neighborhood that dated back to the Victorian beginnings of Jump City. Melvin counted off at least three Zorros, two Darth Vaders, a Superman…well Supergirl after a second glance, and an assortment of princesses, devils, and ninjas.

"I need a new superhero name," Timmy said after they left the first house. He looked in his pumpkin and scowled at the small Butterfinger bar. "'Timmy Tantrum' makes me sound like a baby. What about Screamer?"

Melvin and Teether looked at Timmy like he suddenly had three heads. "Ewww," Melvin complained.

"Boomer?" Timmy suggested.

"Taken," Changeling commented.

"Shouter?" Teether added.

"I don't think so," Timmy said. "Thunder?"

"That's taken, too, Timmy," Melvin said. "By, I dunno, Lightning's brother?"

"Oh, yeah. Hey! What about Siren?"

Melvin giggled. "Timmy, sirens are girls!"

"No, like a police siren! And 'Melvin' is a dumb name for a superhero, too, you know."

"Okay kids, let's not start an argument, okay?" Changeling said stepping in. "We're supposed to have fun, right?"

"Yeah!" the youthful trio agreed.

"Mister Garfield?" Teether asked, "Why do we say 'Trick or Treat' anyway?"

"Well, the way I understand it, is that it's magic. If you don't treat a person that comes to your door, then you're going to be tricked by all the ghosts and fairies that are out on Halloween night. So, since people don't want to be tricked, then they make sure they give out treats."

"Okay," Teether said, rather unconvinced.

"So why don't the people that don't have their lights on get tricked?" Timmy asked.

"Um, it's because… Well... it's kind of like Passover. The fairies won't come to houses with no porch light on because they're there to protect kids like you. No lights, no kids, no fairies. Does that make sense?" Changeling said, making everything up on the fly. The kids looked at each other to see if one of them believed the teenager.

"Mister Garfield?"

"Yes, Melvin?"

"What's Passover?"

"It's… well…" Changeling looked around desperately, "Hey look! Here's a spooky house we can go to! Look at all the jack-o-lanterns!"

The Pre-pre-teen Titans scampered up the walk, leaving Gar to compliment himself on his luck. He watched the children gather more treats and rush back over to him. They walked to house after house, were complimented on their heroic choices of costumes, and soon had their pumpkins over half full. They walked along together, and the kids soon noticed that their teenaged guide was taking a keen interest in the older sisters of some of the other trick or treaters. They'd meet up with another group, and Gar would try to be his most charming only to be undone by fits of children's giggles.

After another block, Gar was quite ready to take the kids back to the Tower, but they had their second wind and an unstoppable desire to see everything they could see. The houses on this street were all dark but one. To the kids, it was a beacon of hope. Timmy looked around for their guardian and grinned widely.

"He's talking to that girl. Probably wants to get all kissy-kissy with her," he said as if he thought Changeling was trying to deal with a devil. "C'mon guys, let's go to that house."

"I dunno, Timmy, we're supposed to stick together," Melvin said.

"Yeah, but that house probably hasn't had many kids. Think of all the candy they'll give out!"

Melvin looked back to Changeling, who seemed bound and determined to chat the girl up. She counted off the steps to and from the house and calculated the amount of time it would take for them. "All right, let's go. If Celene carries us, we'll get there faster."

"Okay."

Timmy and Teether both liked it when Melvin summoned her powers. She used to choose really cool avatars, like giant teddy bears or stuffed dragons, but now her latest one was just so… so… girlie. Celene shimmered into view, an impossibly beautiful woman that looked as if she was made of moonlight and wore a gown liquid silver. Her shape changed and elongated gracefully and each of the children straddled her back. Celene flew the young Titans to the front door and smiled at them as Teether reached for the doorbell.

They waited.

Timmy knocked on the door loudly.

Melvin, Timmy, and Teether traded anxious glances.

"I dunno if anyone's home," Melvin said.

"They've got to be home. The lights are on all over the house," Timmy snapped.

Finally, the door cracked open. A thin, middle-aged man with small, dark eyes and a ragged goatee answered. He looked down at the junior Titans (Melvin's Raven especially) and jumped back as if he'd seen a ghost.

"Trick or Treat!" the kids exclaimed and held up their pumpkins.

"I don't have anything for you. Isn't tonight a school night? Go away and leave me alone," the man snarled arrogantly and shut the door in their faces.

Melvin and Teether turned around dejectedly. "Come on, Timmy, we'd better get back," Melvin said sullenly.

"He didn't give us any treats," Timmy said, his eyes narrowing angrily. "Now, he's gonna have to get _tricked._"


	3. Unwelcome Treats

**A/N: Standard Disclaimers Apply**

Chapter Three: Unwelcome Treats

"Come on, Timmy! Mister Garfield is going to notice we're gone," Melvin pleaded. Her hood fell back, and her oddly dyed hair looked purple in the moonlight.

"Yeah, but didn't he tell us that it was magic? That he now has GOT to get tricked?" Timmy said, not leaving the porch. "And didn't Miss Raven tell us that we make our own magic?"

Melvin thought back and nodded.

"So, no ghosts?" Teether asked.

"No, Teether, no ghosts," Melvin said slowly. "So what did you have in mind? Ring the bell and run?"

"Borrrring," Timmy said with a cartoon like yawn. "We're superheroes right? Let's prank this jerk good!"

"I dunno Timmy, I'm still not so sure," Melvin reasoned. "Superheroes aren't supposed to prank anybody."

"Fine. Go back to _Mister_ Garfield and his new kissy-girl. I'll make sure this guy remembers to have candy next year," Timmy said in a huff before stepping off the porch and sidling his way around the house.

Melvin looked down at her little brother and sighed. "Come on Teether, at least we can make sure Timmy doesn't hurt himself."

The back of the house was just as brightly lit as the front, and the Tyke Titans huddled closely at the corner, trading glances. Timmy Tantrum narrowed his eyes and gave the others a "follow my lead" nod. He dropped to all fours and crawled along the foundation, getting his red sweatpants scuffed and muddied. Melvin scowled, bunched up her cloak and walked, hunched over through the recently planted bed of day lilies. Teether simply walked, oblivious to the older children's attempts at stealth.

Timmy smiled as he saw an open basement window. Even the sub level was brightly lit.

"Wow," Melvin said crowding in with Timmy and Teether. "He must be more afraid of the dark than you are, Timmy."

"I am _not_ afraid of the dark," Timmy said defensively, and before Melvin could protest, Timmy slid through the window. The girl blew a lock of hair out of her face and frowned. She crept through the window after the red headed boy, and nearly dropped on top of him. Timmy let out a deep grunt and was about to yell at Melvin, when she suddenly rolled out of the way. Teether landed on Timmy with a large belly flop.

"Shh!" Melvin said to the boys. "Okay, Timmy, in case you haven't noticed, no one here is tall enough to crawl back up to the window. How are we going to get out?"

"Celene… duh!"

"Celene didn't want to come. She thought it was a bad idea, and I agree with her!"

"Then why are you here?" Timmy's voice began to rise.

Melvin was about to say something when she heard the interior door open. The kids hid under or behind anything they could find. Timmy crouched behind a stack of boxes, Melvin stepped into a large plastic cabinet, and Teether burrowed under a tarp with something large.

"Who's there?" the man upstairs called out.

Of course, none of the children were foolish enough to answer. Melvin looked around. She was in a plastic wardrobe with a several identical long sleeved black shirts lined up on hangers. Her feet were crowded by five pairs of heavy grey boots, and she wondered what was on the shelf above her. The girl reached out and turned one of the shirts toward her. Had she not suddenly covered her mouth with her hand, she surely would have given herself away with an "Eeep!"

Every black shirt had a stylized light bulb emblazoned on the chest.

Melvin's eyes grew wide with recognition.

Agonizing seconds stretched into worrisome eternities, and Melvin could only hope that the boys were safe. At last, she heard the man grumble, shut the door, and walk across the floor above them. She opened the wardrobe door as quietly as she could and whispered calls.

"Timmy, Teether!"

"Oh cool! Look what I found! Laser guns!" Timmy appeared from behind his stack of crates with a strange looking pistol. He provided his own sound effects as he named off bad guys before pretending to blast them to atoms.

"Give me that," Melvin demanded. She pulled it out of the red head's hands. Holding it as if it were about to explode, she carefully examined it. On the butt of the handle, she noticed the die stamp of STAR labs.

"Lookit!" Teether said pulling the tarp that he was hiding under. The youngest of the Tyke Titans had discovered a giant laser cannon.

"Cooooooool," Timmy said.

"No, not cool! That old guy's Doctor Light!"


	4. Tricks

**A/N: Standard Disclaimers Apply**

Chapter Four: Tricks

"So, um, you like show tunes?" Changeling asked the teenaged girl.

"Sure do," the girl, whose only adherence to a costume was a pointed hat while she wore everyday clothes, announced. "Are you really Changeling?"

"Sure am." And to prove the point, he took a breath and transformed into a tiny, wide-eyed, green kitten.

"Awwwwwww," came a chorus of voices. The children the teen was escorting returned and Garfield found himself mobbed by a dozen or so little hands. He showed off a little, turning into fantastic, but mostly non-threatening, animals: a zebra, a camel, a large fluffy dog, and even a baby triceratops.

Changeling morphed back to his human form and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Okay, kids, I won't keep you from your candy."

The girl smiled broadly and ushered them on their way. "Thanks, Changeling, you've really made their night."

"It was my pleasure," Gar said slyly as the girl guided them to the next house. "So, um, like can I call you sometime?"

The girl smiled and gave the teen superhero her phone number, and then vanished in the crowd of kids. Garfield Logan was flying on the inside. He felt like baying at the moon, doing a backflip, anything. Nothing could bring him down, not even babysitting Melvin and her gang.

"Okay, kids," he told absolutely no one. "Um, kids?"

Changeling looked around quickly, his green eyes widening with panic realizing he was alone. "Melvin? Teether? Timmy? Aw, man, Nightwing is gonna …" Suddenly his jaw dropped and a painfully frightened expression contorted his face.

"Oh crap, Raven… is… gonna… kill… me!"

…..

"I say, let's take him!" Timmy announced.

Melvin looked to Timmy and Teether. "We don't know if he's done anything, yet," she said in a hushed whisper.

"He's Doctor Light, doofus. Of course he's done something!"

Teether nervously picked up a scrap of metal and gnawed on it, only to have it snatched from him by Melvin with a "You don't know where that's been!"

"We should call the other Titans," Melvin said reasonably.

Timmy made a sour face, "No, this is our collar."

"You've been watching too many police shows, Timmy."

"It's better than watching any more of your girlie cartoons!"

Melvin and Timmy Tantrum stuck their tongues out at each other and turned back to back. Teether looked around and tried to get their attention. He pointed toward the stairs several times, but Melvin and Timmy seemed locked in their arguments. At last he threw his hands up in defeat and crawled under the staircase as fast as he could.

"What charming little mice," an uncostumed Dr. Light said. "I thought I told you to leave me alone."

Both Melvin and Timmy gasped, "Eeep!"

"We know who you are!" Timmy yelled from behind Melvin's cape. "You're Dr. Light!"

Light was out of costume, this time wearing a pair of khaki pants and a plain shirt, but around his left wrist, he wore one of his power gauntlets. He furrowed his brow and down turned his lips. He powered up his gauntlet and yellow energy crackled in his hand. "And I guess you're supposed to be Teen Titans," he commented arrogantly.

"Yes, we are!" Timmy shouted, his sonic powers activating. The room shook, dust fell from the rafters and several light bulbs exploded.

Light flew back and fell against the floor. His eyes widened with surprise and horror. These brats truly had powers! Light touched a button on his glove and several marbles fell into his palm. He closed his eyes and threw them into the air. The phosphorescent flares popped randomly, blinding the kids. He stood slowly and slid one of his light traps across the floor. Doctor Light activated the force field, surrounding both Timmy and Melvin.

"I was going to use this version on that annoying pair of Titans, Beast Boy and Cyborg," Dr. Light said darkly. "So, it's actually a good thing you children came by. I did so need to test it."

"Celene!" Melvin called, "Celene, help!"

"What was that, my dear?" Light asked with a dark grin. "Like I said, I designed this for Cyborg, so I needed a way to cancel not only his strength, but also his sonic cannon. The field cancels out any outgoing sound waves. Shout all you want! No one will hear you!"

As Doctor Light laughed in triumph, a tiny form climbed up on a stack of crates. Teether jumped on the adult, knocking the thin man over. The kindergartener chomped through the gauntlet and tore it off the villain. Doctor Light's surprise gave way to anger, and he picked up the flailing boy, stuffing him under his arm.

Melvin looked on in shock, and Timmy pounded helplessly on the force field. A little thought formed in Melvin's mind and she opened her mouth, calling out a name she hadn't spoken since the second grade.

"Bobby! We need you!"


	5. Ghosts and Ghoulies

**A/N: Standard Disclaimers Apply**

**A/N: And now, by popular demand… I give you, Bobby!**

Chapter Five: Ghosts and Ghoulies

"Hold still, you obnoxious little brat!" Dr. Light bellowed at Teether. The Tyke Titan squirmed and flailed at the villain, and Teether got in a couple of excellent kicks to Light's thighs. Out of sheer frustration, Light scooped the five-year-old up and dropped him in a wooden crate.

"That should hold you," he said wiping his brow and rubbing the bruise on his leg.

Suddenly, the lights flickered and died. The soft glow of the force field trap created long, ominous shadows in the basement, and Melvin and Timmy hugged each other from the surprise. After they realized their closeness, they quickly made sour faces and hurried to far ends of the bubble. Dr. Light spun around. He fumbled for the fuse box, muttering rudely about kids and luck. Then the thud of heavy footsteps shook dust from the rafters. Everyone looked up anxiously.

Light forgot about the fuse box and went to get his stolen weaponry.

A loud creak echoed through the basement as floorboards were yanked from the joists. The villainous Master of Illumination looked up in horror as a great, shadowy beast tore through the floor. It landed nearby and swatted Light to his back with its giant paw. The beast hunched, crowded by the low ceiling. It was a bear! A giant, patchwork teddy bear!

Light huddled up on the floor as the patchwork bear loomed over him and he begged, "Please don't eat me!"

Teether ate his way through the crate and ran over to the force field trap. He smiled at the captured children precociously and pulled two packets of ketchup and a small container of salt from his pocket.

"Will you hurry up and get us out of here?" Timmy said impatiently forgetting that the field blocked out any outgoing sound waves.

Teether took great pleasure in seasoning the emitter and spreading the condiment before devouring it. Melvin and Timmy plopped to the floor and glared at the youngest member of the team. The little blond boy grinned ruefully as he munched on the electronics.

Timmy scowled, "It sure took you long enough. Were you waiting for a glass of grape juice to wash it down with?"

"I am thirsty," Teether said toothily.

"Oh, Timmy, lay off," Melvin said, patting her little brother on the head, and moving toward the fallen villain. She looked up and threw her arms around the patchwork bear's leg.

"Thank you, Bobby," she whispered to it.

Bobby turned his giant head slightly and grinned at the little girl.

The Tyke Titans assembled and glared at the craven Dr. Light. Melvin stepped forward. "Dr. Light, you will call the police and turn yourself in and give back all the stuff you've stolen. If you don't then Bobby will come back to visit you again, and again, and again. Won't you Bobby?"

…..

Changeling heard the crunching of wood from down the block. He transformed into a wolf, caught the kids' scents and ran toward the house with the flickering lights. The bright green wolf skidded to a halt as he saw the children, baskets in hand, walking back toward him. The elder Titan stood, taking his human form, and hugged the kids tightly.

"Oh, man, I thought I'd lost you! You kids scared the crap out of me!" he told them.

"We're sorry, Mister Garfield," Melvin said and grinned at the boys.

"Mister Garfield?" Teether started, "I'm tired now; can we go home?"

Gar smiled, "Sure thing. The car's just around the next corner."

After hopping in the car, Melvin turned to look out the back window. A wide, beaming smile spread across her face, and she waved as the car began to pull away. A giant, patchwork bear stood in the middle of the street. Bobby waved and turned back towards Dr. Light's house.

The End.


End file.
